Owen
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller |uk/us_voice_actor= * Ben Small |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |basis=Dinorwic Slate Quarry incline |fuel_type=Coal |power_type=Steam |type=Incline traction engine |railway=Skarloey Railway |company=Blue Mountain Quarry |owner(s)=Mr. Percival}} Owen is an incline traction engine who is stationed at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Owen is the incline traction engine at the Blue Mountain Quarry, whose job is to transfer trucks of slate up and down the incline. When he was first introduced, he tried to keep Luke a secret from Thomas and reluctantly helped Thomas up the incline when he needed to speak to Luke. This resulted in Thomas coming off the rails and hanging dangerously over the edge of a cliff, until Luke saved him and brought him back to the incline. However, the weight of both engines was too much for Owen and the platform they were on hurled to the quarry floor. In the seventeenth season, he was unsure about the idea of a deer staying in the quarry, believing that the quarry was no place for a deer and became disappointed when Luke had the idea of the engines working more quietly. Personality Owen is an enthusiastic incline engine, based on a vertical traction boiler, housed at the top of the incline at the Blue Mountain Quarry. From high up above the quarry floor, he gamely takes great pride in his job and never tires in the overseeing of empty slate trucks up the incline, while sending loaded ones down, often announcing the transportation of cargo as he moves it between terraces. He likes to maintain steady, safe operation throughout the quarry and enjoys ensuring everything is running as it should. He is keen to help any engine about their work and make sure everyone is on track. Technical Details Basis Owen is based on the incline at the Dinorwic Slate Quarry, which hauled slate trucks up and down the incline via two platforms attached to the winch. This incline works by hauling empty slate trucks on one platform and bringing loaded slate trucks down the incline on another platform. Unlike his basis, however, Owen does not have a transfer table at the bottom of the incline. Livery Owen is painted orange and grey, with yellow stripes and an orange nameplate. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2012 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649) (mentioned) * 2014 - Edward the Helpful Engine (cameo) * 2015 - Dusty Rusty (cameo) Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery - eighteenth season) * Raúl Solo (Latin America) * Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japan) * Konstantin Gradus (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Michael Bideller (Germany; seventeenth season onwards) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Miłogost Reczek (Poland) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Merchandise * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Adventures (coming soon) * Motor Road and Rail (Japan only) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Motorized Railway (only in Percy's Lift and Load Set) * My First Thomas Railway Pals (only in Mountain Adventure) es:Owen he:אוון ja:オーエン pl:Oskar Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters